sleepoverclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Match
'Perfect Match '''is an episode in ''The Sleepover Club. It follows The Sleepover Club ''as they play matchmaker while Rosie Cartwright, the new girl at Crescent Bay, proves to be worthy of the Sleepover girls' friendship when she gives the M&Ms, the Sleepover Club's arch rivals, the perfect payback. Plot The episode starts with Frankie, who is grounded, but then sneaks out through her bedroom window due to having to post an important letter. She then explains what had happened the week before. It was none uniform day at the SOC's school, Frankie explains that she does not care what boys think of her and will wear what she wants and that Kenny will wear something to do with Manchester United, as she is their biggest fan. Fliss woke up at four in the morning, due to being obsessed with her appearance and will need extra hours to get ready, Lyndz wakes up to find she has a rather large pimple and tries her best to hide it, but nothing works. Later, while the SOC's are walking to school walking across the beach, they see Rosie, who is new at their school and lives in a large house by the beach. Fliss, Lyndz, and Kenny are convinced they should talk to Rosie and get to know her, but Frankie is not so sure. While in English class, Ms. Nickels, the girls' teacher, hands back their now marked homework and Frankie gets jealous due to Rosie getting higher marks than her. During lunchtime, while the M&M's tease Lyndz about her pimple, Rosie returns the boys' basketball which they had dropped and it had rolled towards her, and Frankie takes it as though she was flirting with Michael. Later during gym class, Matthew pushes Rosie into the pool and because Rosie can not swim, Kenny jumps into the water to help her, but Rosie gets her revenge as the class ends she sneaks into the boys changing room and takes the M&M's clothes. Rosie gets caught and because the other SOC's were laughing, Mr. Bilton presumed they were all involved and gives all the girls a detention. While Frankie is cleaning the desks in Ms. Nickels' classroom she overhears a phone call between Ms. Nickels and her boyfriend, and which they break-up. While walking home, the SOC's decide to help Ms. Nickels, when they meet at The Beach Hut Cafe, Lyndz, Fliss and Kenny invite Rosie, much to Frankie's annoyance. Later Frankie has a talk with her mother, who tells her to give Rosie a chance. The next day at school which is the first day the school had a new uniform dress code, Fliss comes up with the idea to get Ms. Nickels and Mr. Bilton together. The girls later go to The Beach Hut Cafe, like they planned, and are greeted by Mr. Stephanopolous (who the SOC's call "Mr. S" for short) who asks if Rosie is a new member of the club but Frankie claims she isn't until Kenny tells her to say yes, by kicking her under the table, leaving Rosie confused. The girls start suggesting ideas when Frankie comes up with the idea of writing a poem. Later, the SOC's are at Frankie's house while they write the poem, which Frankie and Rosie think of together, they plan on getting the two teachers to meet at the supermarket. The next day the SOC's put the letter into Mr. Bilton's pigeon-hole, but they do not realize that the M&M's had been watching them. After school, the girls go to the supermarket and watch the teachers, but while standing by flour, the M&M's, who had followed them there, push Fliss, who falls onto the other girls and they get covered in flour, the teachers then show them the letter, which the M&M's put Frankie's initials on and then the girls tell the truth to the teachers. Ms. Nickels returns Frankie's bag to her mother after she left it in the supermarket and Frankie's mother then tells her she is grounded. The episode ends with Frankie, leaving her home to give Rosie an invitation to the next sleepover, she explains that Mr. Bilton and Ms. Nickels might not be a perfect match but Rosie and ''The Sleepover Club could be. Cast Main Cast *Frankie - Caitlin Stasey *Fliss - Ashleigh Chisholm *Kenny - Hannah Wang *Lyndz - Basia A'Hern *Rosie - Eliza Taylor-Cotter Regular Recurring Cast *Matthew - Ryan Corr *Michael - Blake Hampson *Marco - Stefan La Rosa Co - Starring *Mrs. Nickels - Emma Skelton *Mr. Bilton - Peter Rasmussen *Mr. Stephanopolous - Vince D'Amaco *Male Student - Thomas Galder Category:Episodes